Book One: Revolution
by xxxHUNTERxxx
Summary: December, 1775. A hunter with a dark past. A mysterious woman. A battle. A war torn world. Where's the hero? Read and find out. REVIEW!


_**Chapter One- an Assassin's Creed**_

I'm running through the forest. Hunting for elk. I spot a small herd. They haven't sensed me. I brandish my bow. As swift as a cheetah, I let my arrow fly. It hits its mark. Straight through the heart. The herd scatters. I retrieve my arrow. The elk's blood soaks the early winter ground. I cut the elk's heart out. It reminds me of my heart. Broken. Dead. Cold. I skin the elk, and tuck it away in my robes.

I make my way to the colonial camp. I am greeted with silence. None are stupid enough to cross me. I lay down the elk skin on the counter of the food sergeant's desk. He thanks me and gives me some coin for my efforts. I take my leave.

I mount a charger from the makeshift stables and go along my way. I ride along the snowed-upon dirt path through the forest, admiring the beauty of these woods.

After an hour or so of casual riding I come along a British fort. I smirk, deciding to have some fun. I dismount, hiding my horse from detection of the redcoats. There are twelve men guarding the gate, four sentries on the walls, and about thirty or so more inside.

I climb a large oak while the guards aren't looking. '_They are so ignorant'_, I say in my mind. I check my hooks for any malfunctions on them. Satisfied, I wait for an unsuspecting redcoat to come too close to my high branch. Eventually, one comes too close to my branch, and I act. I throw my hook around his neck and drop down, bringing his body up to the branch, hanging him from the high branch. By now the other redcoats are aware of my presence now, and are forming ranks to gun me down. _'Hah',_ I thought. I pull out two flintlock pistols and nail a captain in between the eyes. He falls into the snow. The second in command prepares the men to fire. I smirk, and throw a bomb with a short fuse. The reds yell and dive for cover, just as the bomb explodes. I charge, bringing out my tomahawk and hidden blade. The reds, however, are ready. Two of them fix bayonets and point them at me, while their comrades gain their bearings.

I quickly brandish two small knives and throw them at the first two. Their eyes roll to the back of their head, and they fall, giving me access to the still dazed soldiers. Soon the ground is littered with dead redcoats. Now, the sentries were all shouting alert to the fort. I picked up three rifles and I ran towards my right, where some trees and a river were located. I dove under a fallen tree and watched from my cover as the gate opened and more reds poured out, searching for the trouble. I watched as the commander stormed out of the gate. If looks could kill, all the reds would be dead. I heard him yell at his men for not seeing who killed twelve of his soldiers right in front of his fort.

I picked up one of the British rifles, made sure it was loaded, took my aim at the commander, and fired. He fell to the ground, a small, but noticeable hole oozing red blood onto the ground where his heart was approximately located.

The British all hit the ground, searching for the attacker. It was comical, watching them look around, completely oblivious to him hiding not 50 yards away. Deciding to end the fun, I reached for another bomb, this also with a short fuse. I lit the fuse, and lobed it with all my might into the middle of the now crouching circle. Then I ran. As I crossed the river, a large explosion sounded, and screams of men in agony sounded through the woods.

I kept running until the light of dawn approached. I then stopped to take a quick rest, when I heard a noise. I stiffened, and prepared to fight, should the need arise. I heard another noise, this one suspiciously like a snort from someone with a bad case of pneumonia. A third, this sounding more like a large battle cry. I turned just in time to meet a giant hairy fist connect with my body. I flew back, thinking, _'What the hell?'_ .

I smashed into a tree, smacking my head hard against the unforgiving bark. My vision blurred, and I felt a sticky substance leaking from the back of my head. Whatever just happened, I was now useless in a fight. I watched as a big blur approached me; I was sure this was the owner of the large hand. Then, for no apparent reason, It turned into golden dust, and blew away. Then, another figure entered my vision. It was small from what I could tell and it was human.

The being told me, "Sleep", and gave me a honeyish looking drink. It tasted of buttered bread, just how I liked to eat bread, back when I lived with my family. My family… the subject brings back bad memories.

As I drifted off into sleep, a voice, I presumed female, said, "Not now". And with that I fell into darkness.


End file.
